


Next Christmas

by Lara_the_daydreamer



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Death, Heavy Angst, Love, malec Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara_the_daydreamer/pseuds/Lara_the_daydreamer
Summary: -„We'll spend the next Christmas together. I promise.“-





	Next Christmas

The snowflakes fell gracefully outside Alec's bedroom window, the fire crackled quietly in the fireplace, the room was warm and the chair he was sitting in was incredibly comfortable. He wraped himself in a fuzzy blanket and cuddled up with one book in his hand and two others beside him. It was such a peaceful night, Christmas Eve. Alec couldn't remember the last time he witnessed such an incredible moment. Well, whatever that moment was, Alec was sure it involved Magnus. He smiled down at the book he was holding. Magnus gave it to him six Christmases ago. Their first Christmas together. The warlock also „accidentally“ hung a mistletoe in each room of his loft. Alec chuckled at the memory. He read for a while more before glanicng at the clock. 11:30, it read. It was almost Christmas. He got up from his chair, put on his boots and coat, grabed a small gift wraped in colorful paper from his desk and walked out of the Institute, out into the cold winter air. He made his way through the streets of New York, the lights and decorations reflecting in his teary eyes. He made his way to the darkest part of the city, no lights or decorations in sight. And, just as the clock struck twelve, he placed the gift on the cold damp dirt and whispered, „Merry Christmas, Magnus.“ He didn't care about the snow wetting his hair or the tears wetting his heeks as he wiped of the snow from the tomb stone. A single snowflake landed on hsi hand and as it melted Alec noticed how it looked like glitter. That only made the tears flow harder. Then, just like he did each year, Alec whispered, „We'll spend the next Christmas together. I'll find a way to get you back by then. I promise.“


End file.
